The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 8 - Sniffles Meets Dexter/"I Wanna Be Like You"
Dexter/King Louie (singing): Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing, Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb, Diddly-doo dee-hoy, I wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a-tang tang *Flynn Rider/Monkey #1: Ha, ha, we got him, King Dexter! *Krisoff/Monkey #2: Man, we got him, we got him! *Dexter/King Louie: Ha, ha, ha, So you're the mouse-cub? Crazy! *Sniffles/Mowgli: I'm not as crazy as you are! Put me down! You cut that out! *Dexter/King Louie: Cool it, boy. Unwind yourself. (singing) Do-doot doot-doot do Now come on. Let's shake, cousin. *Sniffles/Mowgli: What do you want me for? *Dexter/King Louie: Word has grabbed my royal ear, have a banana, that you want to stay in the jungle. *Sniffles/Mowgli: Stay in the jungle? I sure do. *Dexter/King Louie: Good. And ol' King Dexter, (singing): Bop-boo do-bay doo-boo-do that's me, can fix it for you. Have two bananas Have we got a deal? *Sniffles/Mowgli: Yes, sir. I'll do anything to stay in the jungle. *Dexter/King Louie: Well then. I'll lay it on the line for ya. (singing) A bop-bop do-do do-be-do Now I am the king of the swingers, oooh The jungle V.I.P I've reached that top and had to stop And that's what's botherin' me I wanna be a man, man-cub, And stroll right into town And be just like the other men, I'm tired of character around Ohh, oobie-do, *A Troll in Central Park Characters/Monkeys (singing): Bop-do-wee *Dexter/King Louie (singing): I wanna be like you *A Troll in Central Park Characters/Monkeys (singing): Hum dee oobee-do-ba *Dexter/King Louie (singing): I wanna walk like you, *A Troll in Central Park Characters/Monkeys (singing): Tee *Dexter/King Louie (singing): Talk like you, *A Troll in Central Park Characters/Monkeys (singing): Too *Dexter/King Louie (singing): Too! *A Troll in Central Park Characters/Monkeys (singing): Wee be-dee be-dee do *Dexter/King Louie (singing): You see it's true, *A Troll in Central Park Characters/Monkeys (singing): Shoo-ba dee-do *Dexter/King Louie (singing): An lab like me *A Troll in Central Park Characters/Monkeys (singing): Shoo-be do-bee do-bee *Dexter/King Louie (singing): Can learn to be, Human too! *Dexter/King Louie: Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee, Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka, Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah *Sniffles/Mowgli: Gee, cousin Dexter, you're doing real good. *Dexter/King Louie: Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire. *Sniffles/Mowgli: But I don't know how to make fire *Dexter/King Louie (singing): Now, don't try to kid me, man-cub, I made a deal with you, What I desire is man's red fire, To make my dream come true, Now give me the secret, man-cub, Come on, clue me what to do, Give me the power of man's red flower, So I can be like you *The Sultan/Bagheera: Fire! So that's what that scoundrel's after. *Dexter's Dad/Baloo: I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll.. I'll.. ummm, yeah, well, man, what a beat! *The Sultan/Bagheera: Will you stop that silly beat business and listen! This will take brains, not brawn. *Dexter's Dad/Baloo: You better believe it! And I'm loaded with both. *The Sultan/Bagheera: Would you listen? *Dexter's Dad/Baloo: Oh, yeah, yeah *The Sultan/Bagheera: Now, while you create a disturbance I'll rescue Sniffles. Got that? *Dexter's Dad/Baloo: I'm gone then, solid gone. *The Sultan/Bagheera: Not yet, Dexter's Dad! *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey: Hey! (singing) Da-zaap bon-ronee, Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non, Hene-bebe-re, Doot zaba-doo-dee-day, Doo-bam doo-boo-bee-bay, Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney! *Dexter/King Louie: Abba-do-dee? *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey: With a reep-bon-naza! *Dexter/King Louie: Eh ba-daba doy *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey: Well-a-la-ba zini *Dexter/King Louie: War-la-bop, boor-la-bop *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey: See-ble-bop, dooney *Dexter/King Louie: Ooh, ooh, ooh! *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey: With a huh, huh, huh, huh! *Kuzco/King Louie: Rrrawr, rrrawr *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey: Get mad, baby! *Dexter/King Louie: Hada-lada hada-lada *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey: With a hada-lada hadoo-doo *Dexter/King Louie: Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey: Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa *Dexter/King Louie: Doodle-doot, doodle-doot *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey: Zee-ba-da-da Haba-da *Dexter/King Louie (singing): Yoo-hoo-hoo *Lazytown Characters/Monkeys (singing): Bop-do-wee *Dexter/King Louie (singing): I wanna be like you *Lazytown Characters/Monkeys (singing): Hum dee oobee-do-ba *Dexter/King Louie and Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey (singing): I wanna walk like you *Newsies Characters//Monkeys (singing): Dee *Dexter/King Louie and Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey (singing): Talk like you *Newsies Characters//Monkeys (singing): Too *Dexter/King Louie and Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey (singing): Too-oo-oo! *Tangled Characters/Monkeys (singing): Wee be-dee be-dee do *Dexter/King Louie and Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey (singing): You see it's true, hoo-hoo *Tangled Characters/Monkeys (singing): Shoo-ba dee-do *Dexter/King Louie and Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey (singing): Someone like me-ee-ee *Rosie and Jim Characters/Monkeys (singing): Shoo-be do-bee do-bee *Douglas E. Mordecai III/Flunkey Monkey (singing): Can learn to be like someone like me *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey: Take me home, Daddy! *Dexter/King Louie and Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom/Baloo as Lady Monkey (singing): Can learn to be like someone like you *Dexter/King Louie: One more time! *Dexter's Dad/Baloo (singing): Yeah! Can learn to be like someone like me Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat... Ehh.. *Aladdin/Monkey #3: It's Dexter's Dad, the man! *Hercules/Monkey #4: Yeah, that's him! *Flynn Rider/Monkey #1: How'd he get in there? *Sniffles/Mowgli: Dexter's Dad, it's you. *Dexter's Dad/Baloo: Whew. Ha ha ha. Man, that's what I call a swingin' party. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:The Jungle Book Transcripts